Damom
|Race = Bug person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Gamisaras (teammate) Ganos (teammate) Caway (teammate) Dercori (teammate) Shosa (teammate) Monna (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) Shantza (teammate) }} Toei website source code is a tiny warrior of Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance He is an extremely small, rotund dark green insect with small orange antennae and red eyes. He has a blue section on his chest, a small triangular tail, and no fingers on his hands, having giant rounded balls for hands instead. Personality Damon is cunning and strategic, using his size as an advantage to overwhelm larger foes. Damon retained his confidence even after his identity was exposed by Android 17. However, said feeling was lost when Goku strikes the ground, causing the shockwave to lift him into the air and was ensnared inside of 17's Energy Barrier. After being eliminated, he apologizes to Quitela and was seen fearfully trying to avoid getting squashed by the angry diety. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Damon is scouted and recruited to join Team Universe 4 as one of the 10 strongest warriors in Universe 4 in the Tournament of Power. He along with Gamisaras are hidden from sight from the moment they arrive to the World of Void, causing Team Universe 7 to believe they only have 8 members, to which Tien Shinhan notes he can sense a faint "presence". After Goku is thought to have been eliminated by Jiren, Damon and Gamisaras moved around in the area that Jiren was standing in.This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! After Gamisaras was eliminated by Piccolo, Damon proceeded to rapidly attack him and other members of Team Universe 7 in tandem with Shantzas illusions, in an effort to confuse the warriors in believing the illusions were real. Eventually Piccolo is able to spot Shantza and easily knock him off with a ki blast. Being the last warrior left, Quitela frantically tells him to survive and not get eliminated, as it would lead to Universe 4's erasure. He targets Piccolo, who despite sensing his presence can't locate him and proceeds to knock him off the ring. Damon then went to attack Android 17, where he knocked him in the air, and would have eliminated him if Goku had not come and caught the Android. Damon then proceeded to attack Goku, who was wondering why his attacks were not doing anything. Android 17 focused, and was able to hear Damon walk, and see dust accumulating behind him as he moved. 17 then shot a ki blast at Damon, who emerged from the dust it, shocking everyone when they realized he wasn't invisible, but in fact very small. Damon exclaimed that the discovery of his identity mean nothing, and quickly jumped away as Goku tried to catch him in his hand. 17 shot multiple barrages of ki blasts at Damon, but none of them hit, as he was to small for the attacks to hit. He then approached 17, and hit him rapidly, sending the Android off the platform he was on. Goku then jumped in to attack Damon with ki, but couldn't hit him. 17 then came up on the platform again, and he said that Damon always jumps to dodge, so he probably has no wings. He then went on to say that they can defeat him by killing his mobility. Goku started smashing the ground, creating shockwaves that made Damon fly up in the air. While Damon was in the air from this, 17 trapped him in an energy barrier, caught it, and kicked it out of the arena. Damon was then teleported to Universe 4's bench next to Shantza, where Quitela became furious at him, and attempted to stomp Damon with his feet. Damon was able to avoid Quitela's feet. Damon was then erased with his team and Universe by the Zenos. Damon is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime Damon is deceptively strong for his size, as his blows are able to launch a normal-sized foe from their feet. In the anime, using his small size and great speed, Damon was able to knock Piccolo out of the arena and almost knocked out Android 17. He was also able to dodge all of Goku and Android 17's attacks. However, when Goku destroyed the ground, Damon had no stable surface to balance himself, giving Android 17 the opportunity to trap him in an Energy Barrier and knock him out of the arena. He is also quite quick, able to dodge Quitela's stomps. In the manga, Damon is able to knock Piccolo out the arena, he is then able to push Android 17 back towards the edge of the arena. Upon discovering him, Goku compliments him for his strength despite his size, however he is then knocked off the arena by a finger beam from Android 17. Techniques and special abilities *'Dodging techniques' - Vanishes and then appears on the ground or in the sky. *'Body Shedding' - Like a real cicada, he can shed his skin, leaving behind an empty husk. Never displayed during the tournament. *'Self Destruction' - A self-destruction technique that Damon uses by waiting for an opponent to attack, and then countering with it. Never displayed during the tournament. Voice actors *Japanese: Hideyuki Tanaka *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Damon vs. Piccolo (anime only) *Damon vs. Android 17 (anime only) *Damon vs. Goku (anime only) *Damon vs. Goku and Android 17 (anime only) *Damon vs. Piccolo and Android 17 (Manga only) Trivia *Damon appears hidden on the Zenos' GodPads, and even unrevealed in supplementary material outside the show itself, despite being visible in Limit-Break x Survivor. *Damon is presumably named after Car'damom'. *Damon is the smallest competitor in the Tournament of Power and the smallest fighter to ever compete in any tournament thus far. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters